leagueoflegendsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Dr. Mundo/SkinsFaitsDivers
Illustrations officielles= Dr. Mundo OriginalSkin.jpg| Dr. Mundo ToxiqueSkinCh.jpg| (mythique)|17-décembre-2009}} Dr. Mundo M.MundoverseSkin.jpg| (mythique)|24-mars-2010}} Dr. Mundo delaBourseSkin.jpg| |13-septembre-2010}} Dr. Mundo MundoMundoSkin.jpg| (mythique)|18-octobre-2010}} Dr. Mundo BourreauSkin.jpg| (mythique)|17-juin-2011}} Dr. Mundo EnragéSkin.jpg| |27-juillet-2012}} Dr. Mundo TPASkin.jpg| (mythique)|24-mai-2013}} Lulu moLulusqueSkin.jpg| |25-juin-2015}} Catcheurs splash art.jpg| |01-juin-2016}} Mundo prince gelé splash art.jpg| |06-décembre-2018}} |-| Anciennes illustrations= Dr. Mundo ToxiqueSkin.jpg|Dr. Mundo toxique Faits divers *Le designer de Mundo est Fantasyworld, un vieux designer qui est dans le Business maintenant. *Selon Rinoa, le premier nom de Mundo est Edmundo (le nom d'un des premiers artistes de Riot). *Dr Mundo est une référence à "Mr Hyde", l'abominable alter ego de "Dr. Henry Jekyll" du livre "The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde" de 1886, de Robert Louis Stevenson, du film de Van Helsing et du jeu vidéo. *Les anciennes images des compétences et utilisés dans le jeu dans l'écran d'information de champion le montrent dans son modèle original, qui a été utilisé très tôt dans la bêta. En fait, nous pouvons voir le modèle sur un cercueil d'un Shaman Voodoo dans la version d'automne de la Faille de l'invocateur. *Mundo est un mot espagnol et portugais signifiant "monde". *La danse de Dr. Mundo est inspirée d'un épisode de où House danse sur la chanson "Fight the Power". *Dr. Mundo est l'un des cinq champions qui utilise la vie comme une source primaire pour lancer des sorts. Les trois autres sont: , et . **De ces cinq champions, Dr. Mundo est le seul à avoir des coûts associés à utiliser sa capacité ultime (20% de ses PV actuels) *On peut voir Dr. Mundo sur l'illustration de avec une flèche dans le dos. Vayne lit une carte qui doit être une lettre d'amour. *Lors du patch 4.13, Riot en tant que solution intermédiaire, a mis l'illustration chinoise de sur le serveur EUW. *D'après un ancien post, Dr. Mundo ne tolère pas le lactose. *Sa citation "Mundo va où il veut !" ''peut-être en référence à une citation de Duke Nukem "''Je vais où je veux et je me plait où je vais". Cette citation est célèbre au sein de la communauté de League of Legends. *On peut voir la ville de Zaun derrière Mundo Doubleurs *Français: Martial Le Minoux (redoublage pour le skin de la bourse) *Anglais: J.S. Gilbert Skins *Ce Mundo fait référence à , super héros des comics Marvel. *Ce Mundo fait référence à la compétition . *C'était à la base une suggestion de skin légendaire fait sur les forums et qui a gagné en popularité. *Lui et son couperet font une apparition dans la vidéo de promotion de League of Legends version Mac. *Beaucoup de ses citations sont en référence à de nombreuses comédie de travail, comme Office Space. *Sa citation "Mundo frappe comme un chef" ''est une référence à célèbre chanson ''Like A Boss de Lonely Island. *Sa citation à propos du coursier peut-être en référence à la comédie musicale de Broadway How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying ''où le personnage principal commence à travailler comme coursier alors qu'il est censé être dans le business. **Sa citation à propos du ABC de Mundo "Toujours trancher net" (ou ''Always Be Cleavin ''en anglais) est une référence à Glengarry Glen Ross où le personnage de Alec Baldwin explique d'un bon vendeur devrait "Toujours être fermé" (''Alwayw Be Closing"). *Sa citation "Meilleur charge PC ? Euh... Mundo pas comprendre !" ''est en référence au film comédie Office Space. *Certains des documents qui s'échappent du livre de Mundo ont la rubrique "TPS" en référence aux "rapports TPS" de Office Space. *Ce skin est une référence à de la série . *L'illustration de ce skin montre Dr. Mundo mettant un costume de Mundo. Au fond, on peut voir un masque de Willump, , , et de comme les costumes de , Tibbers, et . On peut aussi voir dans le coin supérieur droit portant un masque ressemblant à Mundo. *Dans ce skin, Mundo ressemble à ''Leather Face de la série de films Massacre à la tronçonneuse.$ *Mundo est une référence aux dans le jeu Dungeon Defenders. *Il représente probablement un hommage à Grom Hurlenfer de World of Warcraft sous sa forme chaotique. *Dr. Mundo est l'un des 5 champions à recevoir un skin TPA en hommage à l'équipe Taipei Assassins, l'équipe gagnante du Championnat du Monde League of Legends Saison 2.Skins commémoratifs pour les champions du monde S2 *Les 4 autres champions à avoir un skin TPA sont , , et . *Ce skin représente le joueur Lilballz de TPA. *Ce skin était offert aux joueurs de chaque serveur si ce dernier atteignait 55 Millions de points. **Les joueurs n'ayant pas eu de comportement honorable depuis février 2015, ne pouvaient pas l'avoir. *Mundo partage ce skin avec , , , , , , , , , , et . Références cs:Dr. Mundo/Galerie de:Dr. Mundo/Skins & Trivia en:Dr. Mundo/Skins es:Dr. Mundo/SkinsTrivia pl:Dr Mundo/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Dr. Mundo/SkinsTrivia sk:Dr. Mundo/SkinsTrivia Catégorie:Skins et Faits Divers Catégorie:Dr. Mundo